Thunderstorm
by Caramel-Deer
Summary: A tropical storm passes by Magnolia, and someone is suddenly at our Iron Dragonslayers door. Turns out to be Levy. Badass tea, mentioning Laxus, randomness and romance. Also an Omake. GaLe, rated T.


Since I have a lot of free time now, and there wasn't any new GaLe story recently, I spent eight hours writing this stuff for you. Go easy on me, please.

Gajeel was looking out at the black sky through the windows of his house. Dark clouds swirled around, and the dull cries of thunders were slowly getting stronger - though no one with normal hearing would notice this with all the rain. It was like this for half an hour now, and he spent that time sitting on the windowsill, with a refreshing breeze entering and circling in his room through the wide open window.

'The kid was right,' he thought, the storm came, and finally Magnolia got a break from the never ending, ninety-five degree heat that tormented it's residents for the past few weeks. He hated Salamander deeply for his resistance to the fire streaming from the sky, but it was fine as long as he saw the Stripper dying in the fountain.

Thunder roared and he thought about his cat. Pantherlily was with him when Wendy screamed cheerfully, "It's gonna be the best storm in the wo~orld!" And he snickered at the memory of his cat visibly _paling _through his black fur.

Lily then left him to take a solo mission for his queen, and narrowly escaped the most frightening event in his life.

"Gajeel?"

A small voice brought him back to reality. It was timid - barely heard through the rain, but it was there. And it belonged to a person he didn't really expect to be anywhere near his house -especially in a freaking tropical storm.

But she was there, he confirmed, leaning over the windowsill. Small, soaked to the bone, smelling like wet girl, ink, fear, and God knows what else that was coaxing him. She was clutching a book to her chest, trying to shield it from the rain.

"So useless," he thought, confirming that she was thin, her book was enormous, and she was actually soaking it with her own body now. After a while of silence, he decided he needed to do something about it, and sped to the door one floor below to open to the shaking bookworm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, when she stumbled inside with a grateful sigh and motioned toward his couch so she could sit there and put the book somewhere. His house was placed much further into the direction of forest. He had completely no neighbors she could visit for God-knows-what reason, and even if she would, not in this clothing. She also smelled of sweat (though water made it harder to notice), so she must have run, a lot. He would have actually tried to put that puzzle together, but puzzles were her thing, not his.

"Um…" She looked away, a blush on her cheeks, "It's actually a little bit of an embarrassing story."

"Then get the guts to tell it while I get you a towel. You're like Juvia, coming into my house and flooding it because you don't have guts to tell Gray~sama that he's SO cool and you will dedicate your life to him and always be near him…" He rambled in a high pitched voice, making his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, and then throwing it through the room at her head.

Thanks to her, he'd have to clean his house _again_, just _after_he was forced to do so by Lily…

But then she got that hurt look on her face and he was staring and his body waved his hand and he was saying that it didn't really matter.

And then he was wondering what the hell just happened.

Levy dried her hair off and got into the bathroom to change her soaked clothes into his oversized shirt. Since her belt was plastic, she decided to make use of it - looking at herself in a mirror a minute later, she decided that she looked fine. Then she squeezed the water out of her bikini top and jean shorts (She actually wrote 'squeeze' for this one, because it turned out to be too hard for her) and laid them on the floor to dry. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Gajeel in his earlier position – on the windowsill, with his knees supporting a book-

It was her book.

"G-Gajeel! That's mine!" She cried out, but he just shrugged it off.

"I'm not gonna give it back to you 'till you tell me what the hell happened and why you're in my house during a thunderstorm."

"But-"

"Come sit here," he motioned to the other end of his windowsill, "And get it over with."

She sighed, but did as he told her to, embracing her knees and looking out at the shimmering world outside. It looked like it moved, the gray raindrops and black sky making it scary, but comforting, with dashes of lightning around and roars of thunders.

"I wonder if the roar of thunder resembles the roar of a dragon."

"Don't change the subject," he muttered, but thought for a while after. "And maybe it does. A little. A dragon's roar is a whole lot more powerful and mighty. And Metallica's had something cold and metallic in it, too."

"So maybe if Laxus had a real dragon, it would sound like thunder?"

"Probably. Got the guts yet?"

"I-I guess… But it's pretty stupid." She inhaled deeply. And exhaled. He turned his gaze on her as she began, a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's just- I was reading that book that you have now, and it has a lot of magic knowledge based on nature, so I decided it would be fine if I went to the forest to read it peacefully, and to understand it better. I was thinking so much about that book, that I completely forgot about the storm. And when it started raining, I knew I was in a big trouble. I couldn't have possibly returned home in time. And then I suddenly remembered that you lived nearby – Mira told me about it, and so I decided to come…"

His laughter was really loud and she blushed from embarrassment more than she did earlier.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" She muttered, but he just waved it off and handed her the book. It caught her completely off-guard, and she stared at him as he stared at her, laughing. And then something pulled at her heart, and she suddenly felt like a thunder had struck her - far more powerful that Laxus'. It left something in her chest. What was it?

"Gajeel…"

"W-what?" He choked.

"N-No, it's nothing." She looked away, and shivered as a gust of cold air blew in her face. He saw it, and stopped laughing. And then Levy heard the weirdest question in her life.

"Want some tea? You're shaking."

She gaped.

"You drink tea? It's not- even alcoholic."

"I'm not some drunk, you know. Let's have some of the most badass tea you have ever experienced."

It turned out that Gajeel was living in a much more different place than she had imagined before. It wasn't empty and deserted, though it wasn't overflowing with things and wasn't really colorful. But it was clean, and it turned out the Iron Dragon ate something other than metal and alcohol. She asked him about it, and he replied that alcohol was getting expensive earlier and he wasn't able to do anything in the damned heat. He wasn't Salamander. They came back to the window with cups of steaming liquid and sat in comfortable silence, occasionally sipping their drinks.

It wasn't really that badass, but the tea was really strong and she had never drank this brew in Juvia's room. It could be described badass in its own way, she decided, and felt a little happy about it.

One of them started a conversation and they talked for a while about what different kinds of metal tasted like, the absence of Pantherlily (She was really surprised again. Seriously? Thunder?), and the book. Somehow that subject shifted into the torture of the past week's heat.

"…And I decided that I needed to buy ice cream. Unfortunately, all the shops were closed, and I decided to walk to the guild instead. It was horrible. And you know what? I saw Natsu and we talked a little. He didn't even know people couldn't stand the heat, and he thought Lucy was dying because she was laying on her bed all the time."

"How - did Salamander know that?"

"He has a habit of breaking into her house for no reason. He even sleeps in her bed, and she's going crazy because of it."

"Do you think… Bunny chick and Salamander- They- "

"Ach, Natsu is too dense to even understand how a woman's body works, so I really doubt that. And- Och!"

A gigantic explosion could be heard as a bright, red beam shot across the horizon. Levy cringed and Gajeel cursed, putting his hands over his ears.

"It's so _bloody_ loud…"

"It was amazing. And scary!" The Script Mage whispered, shaking slightly. The Iron Dragonslayer decided not to bring up her fear.

"Wendy must be delighted," Levy whispered, and then smiled at thought of the Air Maiden with her arms outstretched, standing proudly in the rain and laughing. She was preparing for this day for a long time, walking around impatiently and taking deep breaths of the dusty, dry air around her with a sour look. She would stare at the south every evening, orange sunshine reflecting in her hair - and wait. Reedus painted more than one picture of her that way.

"The Stripper, too. And if Stripper's delighted, Juvia's crying from happiness," muttered the Iron Dragon, picturing the latter with a weird feeling. Gray, in fact, had been almost dying within the last few days. His magic didn't work well with such weather, and because his well being was attached to his magic, he needed to be saved by Juvia, who brought him ice cream all the time. The Rain woman was being responsible at the time, but now she could come back to her old routine of stalking and blushing.

"Lu~chan must feel better, too. She can call Aquarius again," the Script Mage laughed. In fact, Lucy was informed by her spirit that she couldn't summon her during such weather, or she'd be killed. Levy thought with amusement about the relationship between the two.

"And Mira~chan will cut down the price for ice-cream now. But the carriage was a good idea, and I hope I'll see it again sometime."

"Good idea? Salamander melted down a third of the ice-cream he had packed up because he got 'all fired up', that idiot."

"At least he wasn't bored anymore. And it was fine to call someone who would run to your house in an instant and hand you the boxes of ice-cream."

"Yeah, maybe…"

There was a moment of silence again.

Levy stared into the distance, "Laxus would be happy with all that lightning around. He's a Dragonslayer too. If he was here..."

"Talking about that electric dude again? You have a crush, or something?"

Levy shook her head.

"N-No, it's not that. But it still feels weird that he's not in Fairy Tail anymore. I knew him for some time actually, since I joined after take-over trio."

"You did?"

"Yes… He changed. And then Fantasia. And then he got thrown out. But still- Achh, I should stop bothering."

"You should." His tone was so dead serious that she had to shift her gaze from the dark skies above to him.

His eyes bore deep in hers, and she suddenly felt it again. That spark, that should be blown out before a fire started - a fire that cannot be erased. A fire that could kill her if it wanted.

But she couldn't. She was lost in his red eyes. They were hypnotizing…

But she had to get a hold of herself!

"I'm done."

"Huh?"

"With tea. I'll take my cup to the kitchen, okay?"

"Och. Fine."

She stiffly walked into the kitchen - hot and strangely welcoming? - air warming up her skin. She knew that she would have goose bumps when she returned to the window. Going back... She would. She knew her mind was suddenly going insane and with every step she took, though the fire was getting bigger and bigger and-

She was blushing. Tomato red. No. Erza's hair red. _Erza's hair red_, goddamn it. After one glance.

But he looked at her in that way. That meaningful way…

She was going insane, that was it.

Gajeel _wasn't _jealous. Not after a simple talk about the Master's kid (Both of masters, actually. Why did he suddenly think of Ivan?). But she looked worried, and it was hurting him on the inside. Because she would never get worried about him…

Not that he wanted her to.

He looked at her. He said she shouldn't bother. She shouldn't worry, Grandkid or him, or anyone. It wasn't her thing to be worried or sad or troubled. And she looked back. And then it was her eyes, her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous eyes that he could stare at all day.

These emotions of his were beginning to freak him out, so he was more than grateful when she decided to go to the kitchen after two minutes and twenty three seconds. He swore he saw her blush, but it might have been a hallucination.

He brushed his hand across his eyes and looked around the living room. And then another one of those red bolts came. And in its light he saw it.

The clock. It was freakin 11 p.m. His heart sank as he called out to her.

"You're spending the night here."

"But why?"

"Because it's raining cats and dogs, bookworm. I don't want you to come back three miles in a storm at midnight."

"But-"

"No buts. Go take a shower. You're taking my room and I'm gonna be on the couch if you need me."

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom with a pout, already getting that his shirt would be her PJs, as well. It bothered her in a way, but only slightly.

The next four minutes she spent contemplating the floor alternately with the ceiling with a stream of warm water falling on her back. She wasn't going to wash her hair.

Later she dried herself and put on her pants and his shirt. It was from a rough material, but she didn't really mind. Her bra was stuffed into her shorts pocket, because she wasn't going to sleep with it on, and like hell she wanted Lily to accidentally find it in the house days later. With her head full of confusion, shades of red and silver, and the need to sleep dulling her thoughts, she walked out and received a head first into the so- Freakin. _Shirtless_. Chest. Of the Iron Dragon. Her mind made a little _ping_ and after a while, she looked up.

"Care to move out of the way?"

"Och… Right…" She looked down, and made her way to his room. He closed the window. It made her a little sad.

Then she was sitting on his bed, embracing her knees and listening to the rain outside and the sound of the shower in the bathroom, her mind suddenly dull and tired from the day's events. Her eyes were closing when the shower stopped, and door opened. Then came a 'goodnight, Shorty,' before she slipped into an uneasy slumber.

And then god-knows-when, a series of powerful red bolts shook the house and next thing she knew, she was on her feet. She was walking down and she was calling Gajeel because she was suddenly _scared_. It must have because she was tired that she was acting so childishly.

She decided to get a grip on herself, slapping her cheeks and shaking her head. It was too late though. She was on the stairs already and she knew he heard her so she just continued walking.

The living room was pretty far away, and she doubled that time stopping and shaking every time a big clap of thunder rung through the house. There was a lot of thunder now, the storm was at its peak. She was more than relieved when she finally got to the living room and saw his shining eyes fixed on her.

"What now, bookworm?" He asked, sitting on his couch with a blanket on his shoulders. She gulped nervously, taking a step closer.

"I woke up because of the thunder and I got scared."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

Good question. What did it?

And then the answer became painfully obvious and she blushed, playing with the edge of her (_his_) shirt.

"I… Don't want to be alone."

There was a moment of silence, and then another clap of thunder. She shook, taking another step closer to his side. He stood up, sighing deeply and walking up to her.

"Okay. I guess I'll sit with you there and come back wh-"

"NO!" She cried out, and he looked at her, surprised.

"No, no, don't leave- and I- don't want to go back upstairs," she inhaled. "Just being here with you is enough."

Exhale. Another moment of silence. It was too dark, so she didn't see him. Except for those eyes. Those eyes…

"P-Please..." She whispered, but the words were drowned by the sound of rain.

"What?-"

And then there was a thunder clap louder, mightier, and brighter than she had ever imagined before.

Like a dragon.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, running and embracing him in fear, heart beating wildly in her chest. It was scary, so scary.

He hugged her back. The thunder vanished as fast as it came, and then there she was, in his arms, shaking slightly and sobbing in fear. And he wasn't going to let go, it seemed, he just held her and was telling her not to be scared anymore, and not to cry.

"For god's sake, stop. It's over."

And she just held him with all the force that a tired, scared girl could manage. He walked to the couch and sat there with her in his arms and told her that he's wasn't going to let go.

"Fine?"

"Y-Yeah." She whispered, relief washing over her like a warm wave.

And then she fell asleep.

_OMAKE_

Lucy was angry. She made it painfully obvious to Gray and Natsu, who, in their battles, managed to knock her shake from the table and spill it all over her white shirt. But she was already angered by Natsu countless times before that incident, and now she ended their argument with the help of Loke ("My precious Lucy's all dirty because of you! How dare you!"), what led to a small campaign inside the guild.

Now, she was sitting on the bar stool in her favorite position (head on the table and an aura of depression above her head) while a cheerful Mirajane was polishing mugs on the other side.

Suddenly Lucy felt an even more depressing aura nearby and turned her head to the right to see Jet and Droy sulking. Really sulking.

"What's-" She moaned, torn between curiosity and the dull pain in her head.

"It's Gajeel~kun and Levy~chan," came a gleeful voice from the kitchen. Lucy's eyes widened. Just how did Mira manage to hear her?

The Stellar Spirit Mage lifted herself and turned around, looking through the piles of people searching for the said two. It wasn't easy, because people were scattered on the floor, pinned under the ceiling, thrown out from the guild by the force of attacks, under the tables and even on the second floor-

And then she saw them. Gajeel was sleeping, supported by a turned table, hugging Lily, and Levy.

Levy. Lucy's eye twitched.

Gajeel slowly opened one eye, looked around, gave her a glare and nuzzled the Script Mage, as a big smile formed on her face. Shadow Gear howled with agony.

"Just…" Lucy murmured, "When did they became that close?"

"No idea," Laughed the beautiful barmaid, laying another cup of water before the tired blonde, "Here's your refill."

God, It was eight pages. Eight damn pages. Eight damn hours, too. But since it's holidays, I'll forgive myself.

So. The idea came when i was walking from school and saw a big cloud over horizon, and it was hot like hell. I started randomly thinking what FT characters would do in such a weather, and after Gray would be dying, lol, and Natsu wouldn't even understand what's all commotion about, but he would try to take poor Lucy outside i decided to write it.

Since i'm below 15, and English isn't my first language, go easy on me. I tried my best, and it was hard with all the damn thunder (computer is an electronic machine, so i was scared like hell not to get electroducted and not to lose my ideas) and horrible headache.

Omake appeared randomly.

Happy father's day, too!

R&R

~HeartGold12


End file.
